If I
by JeremyRennerLover
Summary: ...run will you find me? fall will you catch me? lose my way will you guide me? break will you fix me? Pepperony one shots based on these questions. Warning: Lots of fluff!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hope you enjoy! chap 2/2 out tomorrow!**

**This chapter is between Iron Man 1&2**

**Disclaimer: Marvel owns the characters...sadly**

* * *

_If I run will you find me?_

If she left would he even notice? Pepper Potts pondered this question. Tony had recently been spending less time with her. He disappeared into his lab and would stay there for days. He wouldn't talk to her. He would barely eat. He had been drinking until he fell asleep. He would only shave every two weeks. Pepper barely knew this Tony Stark. Instead of waiting for him to change, she left. She moved where she knew he wouldn't look for her. To Biloxi, Mississippi. It was a town on the Gulf of Mexico. It wasn't small but it definitely wasn't New York City. She had been living there a week and a half when a clean shaven Tony Stark showed up at her door with flowers and apologizing for ignoring her. He begged for her to come back home with him. Finally she agreed. He had come to find her. That had to mean something.

_If I fall will you catch me?_

Pepper Potts jolted awake from the terrifying dream. She had been having the same dream for weeks. She was falling. Falling into darkness. She always managed to wake up before she hit the bottom. She went through her morning routine. Then Tony came struggling into the kitchen. He looked terrible. There were dark circles under his eyes. He hadn't combed his hair. He hadn't shaven today yet. He wore a tee shirt and some sweatpants.

"I need you," he said. And then he went over to her and kissed her. Pepper felt amazing for the first time in weeks. The rest of the her day she felt like she was floating. And later that night, she had the same dream of falling. But she finally hit the bottom. And Tony caught her. And kissed her. Tony had caught her when she was falling.

* * *

**A/N: REVIEW PLEASE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: this is the last chapter I have written. I had only planned on two chapters but if you're interested in more let me know in a review!**

**This chapter is post Avengers movie**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Marvel characters**

* * *

_If I lose my way will you guide me?_

All I could do was drink. I didn't want to think anymore. I drank until my entire body was numb. I didn't feel anything. I fell asleep. I woke up and drank some more. I fell asleep again. But when I woke up, she was standing over me.

"Don't do this to yourself," she whispered. I couldn't help it. I didn't want to think about everything that had happened. I had almost died. The Hulk had saved me. What if I had died? I didn't want to think about it. I tried to get up and get another drink but Pepper pushed me back down.

"No. I won't let you go down this road," she said softly. She sat down next to me and held me close. I fell asleep again. When I woke up I still hated thinking about that I had almost died. But I felt more hopeful than I had before. Pepper was here to help me. She always would be. She was here to guide me when I lose my way.

_If I break will you fix me?_

Tony Stark had broken. That was it. He had almost died just a few months ago. And he didn't know what he was going to do if he couldn't protect the one thing he couldn't live without. Pepper. She was his life. He loved her with all his heart. But what if Iron Man couldn't save her. What if someone got to her? What would he do? He couldn't let that happen. He sat in his lab. He let the tears stream freely down his face. He had been completely broken. He didn't know what to do. For a minute he contemplated pulling the arc reactor out of his chest and letting himself die. But the image on Pepper all dressed up in that backless dress that she hated stopped him. She loved him. He loved her. He couldn't do it. So he just cried. He heard the door to the lab open and close. Pepper came and wrapped her arm around him.

"It will be all right. We'll get through this together. You and me. I'll be here for you. You may be a genius and billionaire and superhero but you're still human. You can't do everything. No expects you to," Pepper whispered to him he pulled her closer to him. He needed this woman. She was the only thing that could fix him.

* * *

**A/N: REVIEW PLEASE AND LET ME KNOW IF YOURE INTERESTED IN MORE!**


End file.
